prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GlitterInformer/Pretty Cure Plus and Minus Game - VILLAIN EDITION: Round 10 Recap
I'm starting to see a pattern here. The rounds generally start off fast-paced, but as more and more villains get eliminated, things start slowing down. This is partially due to people not agreeing on who to upvote and downvote. It's also due to less people voting, probably because not everybody is familiar with all of the villains. To be honest, I actually like the game better when the rounds are slower. I remember when CureHibiki started the Plus and Minus game. In those days, rounds would only last 1-2 days, so each person was only able to put a couple votes in before the round came to an end. Now that there are less people, each person has more say in who passes and who is eliminated. Of course, if any new voters want to join in, they are welcome to do so! Here's a detailed recap of everything that's happened so far. As summary, 54 villains will be moving on to Phase 2 and 52 villains have been eliminated. Round 11 will be uploaded tomorrow! Chronology *Eas PASSED due to winning the previous Plus and Minus game and will move on to Phase 2. Phase 1 Round 1 *Kintoleski, Dark Pretty Cure, Queen Mirage, Twilight, Ruru, and Doctor Traum PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. (Doctor Traum passed with only 0 points.) *Goyan, Desperaia, Sasorina, Lock, and Dark Lemonade FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. Round 2 *The Kiryuu sisters, Bunbee, Bel, Julio, and Papple PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. *Pisard, Bloody, Noise, Marsh, and Samidare FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. Round 3 *Anacondy, Cure Marine Mirage, Joker, Phantom, and Shut PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. *Kujou Hikaru, Dorodoron, Gamao, Regina, and Gelos FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. Round 4 *Kiriya, Westar, Cure Moonlight Mirage, Siren, Bibury, and Dark Mint PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. (Dark Mint passed with only 0 points.) *Scorp, Close, Chikurun, Purple Buggy, and Warp FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. Round 5 *Mucardia, Mephisto, Bad End Beauty, Deusmast, and Daigan PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. *Karehan, Arachnea, Freezen & Frozen, Howling, and Black Fang FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. Round 6 *Northa, Dune, Ira, Dyspear, and Dark Matter PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. *Girinma, Isohgin & Yadokhan, Baritone, Benigyo, the Demon King, and Cook FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. (Benigyo was eliminated despite having -3 points.) Round 7 *Moerumba, Moebius, Bad End Peace, Marmo, and Orba PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. (Moerumba passed despite having +3 points.) *Bassdrum, Red, Silver Clock, Trauuma, and Dark Onibi FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. Round 8 *Wolfrun, Bad End March, Bicine, Toymajin, and Baron Salamander PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. *Gekidrago, Hadenya, Klein, Sparda, Noir, and Bottom FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. (Noir was eliminated despite having 0 points.) Round 9 *Soular, Cure Blossom Mirage, Majorina, Grave, and Sirloin PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. *Uraganos, Leva, Yamoh, Dark Witch, and Major Three FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. Round 10 *Baldez, Cure Sunshine Mirage, Bad End Sunny, Hosshiwa, Listol, and Black Hole PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. (Black Hole passed despite having 1 point). *Juna, Batty, the Kirakiraru Thieves, Mannequin Carmine, and Miden FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. Overall *Kiriya, Baldez, Moerumba, Kintoleski, the Kiryuu sisters, Bunbee, Mucardia, Anacondy, Eas, Westar, Soular, Northa, Moebius, Dark Pretty Cure, Cure Blossom Mirage, Cure Marine Mirage, Cure Sunshine Mirage, Cure Moonlight Mirage, Dune, Siren, Mephisto, Wolfrun, Majorina, Joker, Bad End Sunny, Bad End Peace, Bad End March, Bad End Beauty, Ira, Marmo, Bel, Hosshiwa, Phantom, Queen Mirage, Shut, Twilight, Dyspear, Orba, Deusmast, Julio, Bibury, Grave, Papple, Ruru, Daigan, Doctor Traum, Bicine, Listol,Sirloin, Dark Mint, Toymain, Baron Salamander, Black Hole, and Dark Matter PASSED and will move on to Phase 2. *Pisard, Gekidrago, Juna, Uraganos, Kujou Hikaru, Karehan, Dorodoron, Goyan, Girinma, Gamao, Arachnea, Hadenya, Bloody, Desperaia, Scorp, Isohgin & Yadokhan, Klein, Sasorina, Bassdrum, Baritone, Noise, Regina, Leva, Red, Close, Lock, Batty, Sparda, Yamoh, Benigyo, Chikurun, the Kirakiraru Thieves, Noir, Gelos, Dark Witch, Freezen & Frozen, Dark Lemonade, Bottom, Howling, Major Three, the Demon King, Marsh, Mannequin Carmine, Silver Clock, Purple Buggy, Black Fang, Warp, Trauuma, Samidare, Cook, Dark Onibi, and Miden FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. Fun Stuff Hall of Fame The following villains have received no downvotes: Kiriya, Soular, Moebius, Cure Blossom Mirage, Cure Sunshine Mirage, Cure Moonlight Mirage, Dune, Siren, Mephisto, Wolfrun, Majorina, Bad End Beauty, Marmo, Hosshiwa, Queen Mirage, Shut, Orba, Julio, Bibury, Ruru, Daigan, and Baron Salamander. Hall of Shame The following villains have received no upvotes: Pisard, Gekidrago, Goyan, Girinma, Gamao, Arachnea, Bloody, Scorp, Isohgin & Yadokhan, Klein, Sasorina, Bassdrum, Baritone, Leva, Red, Close, Lock, Batty, Yamoh, the Kirakiraru Thieves, Gelos, Dark Lemonade, Bottom, Howling, Major Three, the Demon King, Mannequin Carmine, Silver Clock, Purple Buggy, Warp, Trauuma, Samidare, and Cook. Hall of No One Knows Their Name The following villains spent the longest time in their round without receiving a single vote: *Phase 1 **Round 1: Desparaia (her first vote was vote 16) **Round 2: Bloody (his first vote was vote 26) **Round 3: Kujou Hikaru (his first vote was vote 15) **Round 4: Dark Mint (her first vote was vote 18) **Round 5: Freezen & Frozen (their first vote was vote 10) **Round 6: The Demon King (his first vote was vote 28) **Round 7: Marmo (her first vote was vote 16) **Round 8: Bicine and Toymajin (their first votes were vote 13) **Round 9: Uraganos and Sirloin (their first votes were vote 17) **Round 10: Hosshiwa and Mannequin Carmine (their first votes were vote 28) Rankings These rankings are temporary and will change as the game progresses. Category:Blog posts